MidNight Passion
by bnanaMan
Summary: Ginny And Harry are madly in love...but there are some problems! (which you'll find out when you read) Romance slight Humor, rated R for language, and drug use. Read and Review, this is my first fanfiction! : )
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1 –Late Night Call

Harry hears a knock on the door and quickly runs to the door and slowly opens it. 

"Why hello Ginny, I... wasn't expecting you." Harry says calmly.

"I know, I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I...I...must talk to you." Ginny says as she walks by Harry and begins to sob on his bed.

"What's the matter?" Harry says comfortingly as he rushes to Ginny's side. Ginny continues to sob, and then feels a soft touch on her hand.

"I just..." Harry hands her a bottle of gin, Ginny takes a swig, and hands it back to Harry.

"Thanks, I need that." Harry offers a smile, and Ginny gladly returns it.

"It's just that, I'm in love with you! I know I'm young and I know that you could never see yourself with a young girl who barges into your room in the middle of the night, sobbing and I kno-" Harry stops her and hands her the gin, takes a mighty swig and hands it back.

"Your such a gentlemen, and I thank you for helping me in this time of need, I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing, I best be off" She says as if in a panic.

"Please," Harry says desperately, "Don't go, I would love for you to join me in some tea.'' Harry says softly.

"Really? You mean, it's ok, right now, I'm no-" Ginny is interrupted as Harry raises his finger and puts it between her lips, and says, "I have never been so sure about anything in my life." And gently puts his arm behind her back and lays her down on the bed, and stares at her.

"What are you staring at Harry?" Ginny says with a touch of fear in her voice.

"I love you too!" And as if his life is in danger, Harry swoops down and softly kisses Ginny's lips, and like a car accelerating, they pick up speed, and faster and faster they kiss, each kiss more passionate then the last. Harry suddenly finds his hand up Ginny's knee-high skirt; he has no idea what feeling has come over him. Suddenly they both shoot up with Harry's hand still up Ginny's skirt, and Ginny's hair no longer perfectly straight, but like static, and in a giant ball.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here Harry?" shouts Ron, standing in shock.

"I ..uh, I mean, me and ..uh Ginny, we were, uh." Harry says nervously while shaking.

"That's the best you can come up with? I find you and my sister doing God knows what, on your bed, with a bottle of gin next to you!" Shouts Ron in a furious manner.

"Ron, we were just kissing, I mea" Ron interrupts Harry by saying, "Just kissing? Just kissing? Have you completely lost your mind, It's Ginny!" Ron shouts and begins tearing from yelling so much.

"Shut up Ron!" Ginny yells,

"Me and Harry are in love!" Ginny says with tears running down her eyes as she tries to hold it back, but cannot any longer and begins to cry vigorously while Ron backhands her, and Ginny falls to the floor, hitting the desk on the way down.

Harry quickly goes to Ginny's aid, and says, "Look what you did now, you bastard!" at an amazingly loud tone, which wakes up children from across the hall.

Ron pulls out his wand, and screams, "Expelleramous!" and enormous blast comes from Ron's wand, and Harry is thrown to the wall.

-end of chapter-

-please leave reviews good AND BAD, its my first time, so don't be 2 harsh, thankx! ((MikE))


	2. HairyLegged Lady

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hope you like! and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hairy-Legged Lady  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry slowly gets up, still in shock of what just happened, he is dumbfounded and stands with his mouth agape.

"Ron, wha, wh, what'd you do that for?" Harry says still shocked at the fact of what happened.

"Well what the bloody hell was I supposed to do?" Ron says, as tears fall from his eyes.

Ginny, still sore from getting hit from the desk, gets up, and punches Ron in the face. "Take that you low-life bastard!" Ginny screams, waking even more people up from across the hall. At the exact moment Ginny punched Ron a girl with hairy legs, and braces, named Madelyn came in and said we have disturbed peace in the dormitories, and to go to bed, or else we would be expelled. We did as she told us, but before she left made an unpleasant smell in our dormitory. Ron left, and Ginny agreed to leave later, as I needed to say my goodbye. Ron was none to please with this but was too upset to say anything.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused Harry...I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Ginny said gently.

Harry got up and looked Ginny straight in the eye. "Trust me, none of this was your fault, I love you with all of my heart, and I would never want to hurt you, I just thought I'd let you know that." Harry said decadently. Harry slowly moved toward Ginny's soft cheek, and caressed it gracefully. Ginny carefully moved in, and they kissed the last time for that night. Ginny got up and walked out the room, turning her head ever so slightly before she left.

Harry quietly says to himself, "By God, I think I really am in love." And falls asleep thinking of the day to come on his bed.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read and Review!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Lawsuit

Hey everyone! heres chapter 3, chapter 4 wont be here for a little bit (1-2 weeks) hope you enjoy, please read and review, but mostly review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Lawsuit  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry, still in shock of the night before, slowly gets up and ponders about his day.

"Did last night, actually happen? Or was it all a dream?" Harry said silently to himself.

"Get up Potter, and fix me my breakfast, chop chop!" Harry looked over and saw none other then Draco Malfoy sitting in his desk in his dormitory.

"Excuse my Malfoy, but why the blazes are you in my dormitory!" Harry said demandingly, while clenching his fists tightly.

"It turns out, you are my new house elf, uh.. I mean, house boy." Draco said while smirking. Harry was standing there as if in a trance about what was going on.

"Why would I, Harry Potter, want to be your house boy?" Harry said quickly. Draco began to laugh, and started to laugh so hard, he fell over on the floor.

"What's so funny Malfoy?" Harry said quiet and slowly.

"You're serious? You're actually serious?" Draco said, while spit flew out of his big mouth.

"YES!" Harry said in a demanding tone.

"Well Potter, I knew something like this would happen to you!" Draco said while smirking.

"Something like what?" Harry said as if desperate.

"You've reached an all new low Potter, you don't even know when your being sued?" Draco said politely.

"What!!" Harry said as if about to pass out from shock, while his eyeballs looking like they were out of his sockets completely. "Have you gone mad Malfoy? Sewing me for what!" Harry demanded while slamming his fists against the desk at which Draco was sitting at.

"Remember at the beginning of third year?" Draco said happily while smiling, as if he was enjoying this whole ordeal.

"What about it?" Harry said curiously, and while raising his fists off the desks.

"Weasel-bee told me to shove off, and I took that as a threat!" Draco said loud and obnoxiously, as he usually sounds.

"You're suing me for that? I think you've hit an all time low you son of a..." But Draco threw the bottle of Gin at Harry, and luckily missed by only centimeters.

"I'd watch what you say Potter! Before I have you sentenced to death! Now the choice is clear, you either go to prison for 5 years, or be our houseboy, for 5 years!" Draco said while tilting his head side to side many times.

"Prison!" Harry said instantly. "Living with your family for 5 years, is like being in prison for 500 years!" Harry said angrily.

"How dare you insult you superior!" Draco said furiously. "Don't be late for court tomorrow Harry!" and with that Draco stormed out of Harry's dormitory.

"I cannot believe what Malfoys doing!" Harry said angrily. "Ahhh!" Harry said loudly, and deicded it was best to soak in the bathtub.

"That son of a! How could he get away with something like this!" Harry kept repeating things like this over and over to himself as he sat there. But then, he started to weep. "I don't want to leave my friends! This school is the best thing that ever happened to me! I can't go to prison...but I can't be the Malfoy's houseboy!" Harry said firmly. Harry turned his head at the sound of a door opening.

"Hello Harry." A familiar voice said.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said in the nicest tone he could produce at the moment. (He was still very upset.)

"It's just...I heard about what's going to happen to you, and I...just wanted to tell you before it was to late." The voice said softly, while walking toward Harry. Harry got up and put a towel on before the body came to close to him. (Since he was soaking in the tub.)

"How'd you even get in here?" Harry said diminishingly.

"Harry, don't you remember? You gave me your dormitory key for my 18th Birthday, you said," The voice said as if struggling. "You said we could always see each other then." The voice said, as tears began to run down her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Harry said demandingly.

"Because I love you, and I don't want an innocent boy like you being taken away, like Serius!" She said as if begging to Harry.

Harry quickly turned around and said, "Hermione, get out of my dormitory, you do not love me, and we cannot be anything, ever!" Harry said while motioning to get out with his arms.

Hermione ran out of his dormitory crying, then came back in and screamed, "I do to love you! Don't ever tell me I don't!" Harry ignored it, and closed the door on Hermione, grabbed jacket and was off to see Ginny.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thats chapter 3! read and review!, hoped u liked!


End file.
